Oops!
by deadlykitty
Summary: "Oh, crap. This isn't really happening is it, Ryou?" "Do you want me to lie, or do you want the truth?" "Lie. I know the truth, and we are screwed, to put it simply." especially when you find yourself locked alone together for three months. RxI
1. Prolougue: Realizations

"Oh, crap. This isn't really happening is it, Ryou?"

"Do you want me to lie, or do you want the truth?"

"Lie. I know the truth, and we are _screwed_, to put it simply."

Ryou grinned as he looked up at me. "My, my, Ichigo Momomiya. I never expected to hear you say that."

I merely grinned at him through the dark. "Better get used to it, I'll probably say it many times over as this summer goes on. How did we get into this mess to begin with?"

"You shut the door, remember? This room was built purely for someone under house arrest! How could you go and forget that and shut the door?!"

"Hey! You're making it seem like this mess is purely my fault! If I remember right it was you who decided to take a look in here while the others head to the airport without us! Damn that short stick! If I hadn't gotten that one I'd be flying to the Bahamas right now, but noo, I go and choose the stick making me the odd man out of the girls' car! If there had been just one more seat in there it would just be you locked up in here."

Why are we in this room to begin with? I honestly wish I knew. I was merely following Ryou as he walked down one of the many hallways in his mansion when we stumbled on this room.

**FLASHBACK**

"Hey, check this out." Ryou had just turned into a room along the hallway.

I followed. "Huh? What is this?"

"It's a room built for my father years ago. He was placed under house arrest for digging up artifacts he wasn't supposed to. It has everything he needed, or could possibly need. Just be careful not to shut the door, it's locked on the other si-"

Ryou was staring at me with a look of utter horror. I myself felt my body go cold, as I turned my head to look at the thing I was leaning against. Too late, I realized I wasn't just falling backwards. I was falling with the door going with me, and a loud clunk! As it shut only assured me that I had just done the stupidest thing alive. "Uh, oh..." I whispered. As it sunk in that we were trapped, both of us fell silent.

**END FLASHBACK**

- - - - -

This was short, I know, but it's just a prologue. I hope you liked what you read, the next chapter will be up ater five people tell me what they thought! (sorry, I require five reviews for updates, as has been explained i n many previous works)


	2. Bath Time?

Yeesh, that took me forever, hope it end up being worth it to you guys. Enjoy!

WARNING: sexual content this chapter. Don't like, don't read, it's as simple as that.

Disclaimer: TMM is not mine, if it was, Ryou would be in these situations a lot more often...

- - - - -

* * * * *

For several hours neither of us spoke a word to the other. Both of us had our reasons to be angry, but it didn't take long for me to realize it was a bad idea to stay angry at him for long. Even if it meant being stuck with no one but Ryou for a couple of months.

Worst he can do to me is make me clean the place right? I mean he owns it, but still...

Sighing, I stood up from my perch on the couch to go into the bedroom, where Ryou was sitting. There was a computer in there, and it seemed to have his undivided attention. He didn't even flinch when I opened the door, and it took my calling his name three times before he responded.

"What?" was all he said, not even turning from the screen to look at me.

I growled, quietly. If this was how he'd be, I don't know how well my peace talk is going to go. "I wanted to apologize for getting us locked in here."

He glanced up, for a moment. "Apology accepted." he didn't even sound like he meant it.

This time, he heard my sounds of frustration, as well as felt them, for I turned him in the chair to face me. "Can't you even look at me when I talk to you? This isn't that bad, you know! Everyone will notice if we don't make our flight, or show up with in a couple of days, and will probably send someone to look for us. We'll be in here for a week, tops."

"Wrong." My jaw could have dropped.

"How am I wrong? You don't think it will happen?"

He shook his head. "Internet is down, and we have no phones in here to let them know where we are. I told Keiichiro we'd be right behind them, and he's no doubt told everyone else the same. We won't be able to get a hold of them by our cell phones until they are back in calling range, which won't be until they are back in the same area as us. This house has limited access to phones, and no one will think to look in this room. No one else knows about it, with the exception of maybe Keiichiro, who may not have even been around when Dad went in here."

This whole situation was just getting worse. "Then how come its so well stocked? Someone has to know about it!"

"We had a maid in here under house arrest before as well. She was supposed to be in here for several weeks, but just yesterday was found innocent, framed by another maid who was immediately locked up. She was here maybe two days. So if nothing else, at least we both have some clothes to wear, though your selection will be rather limited."

"Well, doesn't she know about the room? We could call her!"

"She doesn't have a phone right now."

"Why not?"

"She was arrested again for beating the crap out of the person who framed her."

I groaned. "You and your staff..." I plopped down on the edge of the bed next to him. "I don't suppose we could call the police to get us out of here?"

He gave me an ironic smile. "by the time they verify that we aren't supposed to be under house arrest the summer will have been long over. There is no crime what so ever in this town, outside of my house, so the cops are lazy as couch potatoes."

"This is ridiculous!"

"I know. But we're stuck with it. Might as well make the most of it and get settled in. At least we don't hate each other, otherwise this would be complete torture."

He stood up, and left the room. I flopped onto my back. "Speak for yourself. Liking you will make it worse."

My eyes drifted shut, as I remembered the few times Ryou had ever acted sweet to me. Once he had danced with me, and left my head spinning. Another time he had asked if he could kiss me, to find out if a kiss really did turn me into a cat. That one may have just been to tease me, but his eyes had said he really wanted to kiss me. And all of those times he had as Alto, and once when he kissed me to excite me! That and a mix of everything he'd ever done for me and shown me had made me fall for him. I could tell he was a good guy. He was strong, handsome, intelligent, thoughtful, and thoughtless, and overly jealous without showing it. For once I was thankful I had dumped Masaya.

* * * * *

I woke up a few hours later, and found the sun setting when I looked out the window. I don't know when I fell asleep, but I had. Leaving the room the gentle aroma of cooking food greeted my sensitive nose. Following the scent I found Ryou in the kitchen over a skillet of cooking chicken, with a bowl of salad beside the stove.

"You can cook?" I asked, going over to inspect the food.

"I live on my own, remember. Keiichiro doesn't cook besides baked foods."

"Ah."

It didn't take him long to finish, and I watched in amazement as he skillfully cooked it to a perfect golden color and chopped it with finesse.

We ate in almost complete silence, minus the occasional tinkling of silverware on plates.

"It's really good," I murmured, after we had finished.

Instead of replying, he just stood up and cleared the table. Maybe I was fooling myself, but it looked like there was the slightest hint of a blush on his cheeks. I blinked, but couldn't see it again.

After the kitchen had been cleaned, we went off by ourselves again, he to his father's room with the computer, I to the bathroom to enjoy a solitary hour of hot water in a very large hot tub.

The tub could easily have fit multiple people in it, and made me wonder if at some points it had, though I refused to focus on those for long. Instead I just stretched out to the farthest points of the thing and allowed myself to sink beneath the water. The heat felt amazing to my surprisingly stiff muscles. Why they were so bad, I've no idea. When I came back to the surface, I groaned. It was so boring in here!

Thinking maybe it'd be better if I put in some bubble bath if only to amuse myself, I hopped out of the tub, to dig around in the cabinet under the counter. My search was nearly in vain until I came across a small body of vanilla bubble bath. With a silent victory noise, I stirred in a bit of the stuff before hopping back in.

It must have been a strong soap, for soon I was surrounded by more bubbles than I had anticipated. You couldn't even see through the foam because they were so numerous.

Which is good because Ryou came in to the bathroom at precisely that moment.

I shrieked and covered myself despite the bubbles. "What are you doing in here, you perv?!"

"Joining you. What else?"

My eyes started to bulge, or so it felt. I watched in horror as he stripped down for only a moment before hiding my face.

"N-n-no!" We can't do this! I'm too young! You don't even like me, we-!"

"-aren't doing what you're thinking. Now whose the pervert?" I looked up, and was relieved to find him wearing swim trunks. Of a sort. Not many guys could pull off a speedo, though he seemed to be one of the 'gifted' few. Hoo, boy.

I gave him an incredulous look. "Those don't help you disprove what I'm thinking, you realize." I made a purposeful look down at the small amount of clothing he wore before looking back up into his eyes.

He grinned and leaned over the tub to where I still sat, covered by the many bubbles. "We could, you know. I wouldn't mind..." This time he gave me the look down. When his eyes hit the bubbles, he looked back up, and blew down on the things, causing a few to scatter.

Blushing, I turned away. "How about we stick to a bath?"

He grinned, and climbed over the side of the tub, sitting less than a foot away from me. We were both facing the short side of the tub, neither in a very comfortable position. It became evident we would have to move when we both began to squirm.

"How are we going to do this? Unlike you, I'm _not_ wearing anything. I'd much rather keep you ignorant to my body for as long as I can."

Ryou looked up, as if coming up with ideas. "Well, we can sit opposite each other, but that leaves one of our feet in an awkward place, and once the bubbles disappear, I'll have a nice view."

"Or you could wear a blind fold."

He ignored me. "We could stay like this, and not be touching, but we're both seeing how it's working out now. Or..." he blushed, visibly this time.

"Do I even want to know?"

"Well, you could always lean up against me... it's the least awkward, and you'd be hidden from my sight, mostly."

My cheeks burned. "What the hell are you thinking of, huh?! That's worse!!"

He just looked thoughtful. "Not really. You could always put on a towel if that made you more comfortable."

For once, I was speechless. He might actually be right about that.

"All right. But you close your eyes while I put it on."

Ryou nodded his head, and after passing me one of said cloths, turned around. Working as quickly as possible while being careful not to kill too many bubbles, I managed to wrap the towel securely around my small frame. When it was safe he turned back around.

As he climbed in the tub behind me, I had to be very careful about keeping my eyes focused straight ahead of me, very aware of just how big he was and just how very wet I was getting, despite the present location of our bodies.

Even with the tub being so large, it was still impossible for Ryou to slide in behind me without touching me in some way. Much to my embarrassment, and quite possibly his own, Ryou had slid his 'friend' down the entire length of my back, resting him down by my rear.

"All right, lean into me." he commanded.

Even though I'd much rather argue with him about ordering me around, I kept my mouth shut and just did so. It would be a lot more comfortable in many ways to just do as he said.

For a few minutes we just sat like that, me leaning into his broad chest, him against the back of the tub. After a bit he wrapped his arms around my middle beneath the water, making me blush further.

"Why'd you do that?" I whispered, feeling more heat than was coming from the water.

He laid his head on my shoulder, his voice vibrating my skin. "Do what?"

"Put your ams around me." It felt so right to be like that... so safe...

He shrugged, the rise and fall of his motions sending ripples away from us along the water's surface. "More comfortable."

"For who, you or me?"

"Could be both. I prefer it."

I couldn't speak. This wasn't really happening was it? Ryou didn't really just say that did he?

He seemed to notice my hesitation, straightening up and turning my head to face him just a little more. He was so close, so close...

"If you don't like this, I can go." He pulled his arms up to the side of the tub, as if to priove he really would.

I shook my head, still blushing. I couldn't meet his eyes as I pulled his arms back down. "I don't mind. Stay."

Through he corner of my eyes I could see him grinning just a bit. "If you like I could always make it a bit more interesting in here." A mischievous sparkle gleamed within his eyes.

Thinking it could be fun, I smirked at him a bit myself. "Oh? And just how would you go about doing that?"

He turned me back around in his arms, forcing me to face front again as his arms slid in the water. "It's just a little game I know. Want to play?"

"What are the rules?"

"You just tell me when you start to feel uneasy. The game is called 'are you nervous?"

Sounded interesting. "So how do you play?"

"You'll just sit there while I..." he placed his right hand on my knee, "slide my hand up your leg."

Now I was in for trouble. Deciding to cheat just a bit, since I already was nervous, I just grinned. "Bring it on."

I could feel him smiling into the back of my head as he first began to move his hand, eer so slowly toward us. "Are you nervous?"

"No."

He tried again, bringing it closer. "Are you nervous?"

I shook my head. "Nope. Try again."

I felt him chuckle through my back, and his hand moved to halfway up my leg.

"How about now?"

"Not yet." Big lie, but I was enjoying myself too much.

His hand brushed the tip of my towel, which was just a few inches from my center, the obvious goal of his hand. "Now are you nervous?"

"Not even slightly."

"All right, then how about..." his shot his finger out towards me, the digit long enough to actually touch the outside of my core. "Now are you nervous?"

I shook my head. H had to be able to tell I was. "No."

This time his entire hand went back towards me, laying just outside of my most valuable area. "Come on, you've got to be nervous by now."

"No, I'm not. Maybe you are, and that's why you keep asking me." Oh, why ow why was I playing such a game... it was only going to get me hooked on his touch, something we certainly wouldn't be needing.

"It's like you're a pro t this game... maybe this will e what it takes..." he fully cupped my center within his hand, his naked hand on my naked core.

"You're wrong..." it was so hard to keep myself from moaning.

Ryou was rubbing his face into my shoulder, his free hand roaming my stomach and laying just below my breasts. "Oh, but you're getting there, this will be the final move before you call out my name in ecstasy. Are you ready for it?"

"Yes," I mumbled, my eyes drifting shut. As the word left my mouth he inserted a finger into me, fully embedding it within my treasure. He didn't just stick it in me either, he began to swirl it within me, before slowly adding in another. He was biting my neck, and after each bite gently caressing the spot with his tongue and lips. That hand just below my breasts pulled the towel open as it went to caress the mound farthest away from itself, pulling me deeper within his arms. As he pleasured me my legs began to go wide of their own accord, helping him to reach farther within me. His name escaped my lips so many times as I moaned, my stomach knotting up, intent on release.

He was groaning along side me, both of us ignoring everything but the feelings washing over us. It wasn't until he had brought me past the point of pleasure and into that spinning world of release I had never known that reality began to sink back in, and I began to really feel him behind me again. His friend was hard and ready, and pointing into my back. I blushed, and turned around to Ryou.

"Was that really a game?" I mumbled, aware of the hand still clutching at my chest. The one hand previously embedded within me had crawled up to claim my other breast before both slipped down to my stomach again.

He was breathing harshly, in a pain I didn't understand. "It was supposed to be just a game, but I got carried away. Ichigo, go, quickly, before I do something you'll regret."

Something in his voice made me believe him. I tugged gently at his arms. They released me instantly. Noticing his eyes were strained shut, I forgot about the fallen towel and just got out, reaching for another one, a dry one.

"Hurry," he whispered, groping around for the side of the tub.

I took the hint, and left the bathroom, shutting the door as quickly as possible behind me, before going through the house and searching for something to wear. My wobbly legs making it difficult.

* * * * *

Ryou

* * * * *

The moment the door was shut again I pulled myself from the tub, my member throbbing painfully in need of instant release. Somehow I managed to get myself into the shower, turning the cold water on immediately as I pulled the speedo off. I rubbed myself pathetically as the cold water beat down on me, neither helped the throbbing very much.

Images of Ichigo filled my mind, and what I believed her body to look like, naked, from what I had felt only a moment ago. My face turned up in a relieved smile, my hand pumping faster up and down myself. I groaned harshly as I finally felt my release, my body slumping in relief. My eyes were shut throughout, and it wasn't for a few more minutes that I was able to reopen them. When I could, I stood, gingerly, and shut off the freezing water. I could face her again.

What I would say, I had no idea. All I could do was think. "Oops."

* * * * *

**- - - - - **

Oh my gosh I am sorry peoples! Band is finally over, but that doesn't mean I have free time yet! My classes are so demanding... it's hard to get everything done. Plus I still have a job... anyways, I'm sorry! I hope this chapter made up for it though!! Gotta say, I wasn't planning on writing anything like this so soon, but once my fingers started, I couldn't stop. Hope y'all don't mind, it's not going to be that intense every time, it just seemed to flow for here. Thanks, and I hope y'all still like it enough to tell me what you think!


	3. One Kiss So Far Away

I need to get some armor or something, I think soon everyone is going to be throwig things at me for not being a competent updater. I'm sorry! It just took me forever to get any tme! I know I say that all the time, but, it's true; I'm normally busy as crap. Now I'll have little excuses for not being on here. Marching season is over, what vocal has been aiming for for the past year has passed, and I know longer have a job to boot. Hmm... kinda late, but my new years resolution is to get all of my stories on here finished by summer! And then when I get more time I'll start up some more or something. Yeah, lets see how well that works... :P

Disclaimer: Come on, use your head, if I owned Tokyo Mew Mew, you'd be seeng a bunch of pictures next to all my jabbering, and not just a bunch of words strung together to make up some mediocre lit.

- - - - -

I ended up finding a pair of shorts and a tank top, unfortunately, the most modest of all my night wear. Most of the other shirts hung much lower, and certainly wouldn't help if Ryou was having a hard time controlling himself.

As it was I was having trouble getting my breathing in order again. He was out of the rest room shortly after I could breathe again. With a blush evident on each of our faces, we turned from the other, realizing the awkwardness of our situation.

"I'm sorry," he muttered after awhile, not turning to face me.

I shook my head. "It's fine. It's not like it was a horrible experience. I kinda... liked it, actually." My face burned scarlet.

He was smirking at me, finally facing me again, but there was a hint of sadness to his smile that I didn't understand. "Maybe, but if I had any less control, you would be in a lot of pain right now, your virtue lost."

For the first time, the gravity of the situation hit me. He was right. If I hadn't have left when he said, we may have gone on further, and I wouldn't be a virgin anymore. The worst part would be that I would not have wanted to stop either until it was too late.

"Now what do we do then?"

Scratching his head, he sighed. "I'm gonna find some extra quilts and bunk on the couch. If we get any closer tonight there is no telling what we might do."

I nodded, and got up to help him. Before I had even taken a step he stopped me, placing a hand gently on my shoulder. "No offense, Ichigo, but the more I'm around you tonight the worse it is for me. I'll be fine finding the blankets on my own. Besides, you may want to go and clean your neck a bit, it looks like one of those time I bit you I pierced the skin. I'm sorry." he leaned down and kissed the spot tenderly, and without another glance back at me, left the room, shutting the door behind him.

My legs gave out beneath me, and I don't know how long it took for them to come back, but by the time they had, Ryou was sound asleep on the couch and the sun was beginning to rise.

* * * * *

Ryou's POV

* * * * *

Ichigo didn't seem to have gotten any sleep at all the night I almost lost it. For the few days after I took care in avoiding her, sleeping on the couch and working to get the internet to work. It refused to cooperate. The only times we bumped into each other were at meal times, and occasionally in the halls.

After three days, I couldn't take it anymore, and went to her. Damn it, if we didn't get out of here soon, she'd know for sure that I was in love with her, if it hadn't been made obvious when I kissed her neck. So long as she is with Masaya though, I can't allow us to get close. But at the same time, I can't stand to be without her.

"Good afternoon," I said, taking care t stay on the oher side of the kitchen counter. She had started to cook lunch, as she had done the past few days as well. I would cook dinner, and it was fend for yourself at breakfast. We hadn't consciously made the decision to do that, but it's just how it turned out anyway.

She glanced up, surprised, before turning her eyes back to her work. "Hey," She mumbled. "Hungry?"

I nodded, though she didn't see it. "Yeah..."

"Are you in control again?"

"Yes, and I'm sorry."

This time she shook her head, looking up at me with a sad smile. "Don't be. I enjoyed it."

When her eyes opened I could see the beginnings of a tear, and walked to her side of the counter, unable to stop myself. My fingers caught her chin, tilting her to face me. With slow movements my thumb banished the tear, and I started to lean in towards her. She might have been moving to meet my kiss too, but I would never have known. As the distance between us decreased, I came back to reality and stopped, less than a centimeter of space left to go. Roughly, I turned, and without another word left the room.

Damn it all. She is my drug. And I am hopelessly addicted.

* * * * *

Ichigo's POV

* * * * *

He almost kissed me... so close, so very close... and he turned from me. It's just as well, I guess, because last time he kissed me I was glued to the floor for hours, and that had only been on the neck. If he had kissed my lips, he wouldn't have to worry about losing control anymore; it would be as if I never had any at all!

Of all the luck, of all the things to happen in the world, I get trapped with the one person I have no chance against. He's long since won the battle, and the war has only just started.

- - - - -

Sorry, I know it's short, but thats all I can think of for now. It's short, but I thought it could be kinda sweet. Hopefully next chapter i can get some more humor in there, and have them say oops! like they are supposed to, but for now, I can't think of where I could put it in here... maybe have her start paying attention to her cooking again and find that's its burned, and say a muffled oops, or something, but I like the way this one ended... oh well. Thanks for reading, hope you'll continue to tell me just what you think of this fic, good or bad!!


	4. Routine

Deadlykitty here announcing I am not dead! I am undead (no,I don't sparkle) and here to haunt you all! Bwa ha ha ha ha haaaa...

All joking aside, what has kept me from my pen is finally almost completely in the past now. There is a very good reason why I have been gone for so long, but since most of you don't care about that and only the story, I won't go into detail. To the few of you who do know, I am ok now, and am finally actually happy.

On to the show!

Disclaimer: Saying it is not mine, that is something I have NOT missed. Playing with Ryou, that I have...

Ichigo's POV

As could probably be expected, I didn't see Ryou for a couple more hours after that. We've been stranded for three days now, and every time we get semi close he backs away again. I don't know if he's that unsure of his self-control, or if he doesn't like getting close to me. You'd think by now, he'd be a little bit used to it! He's kissed me multiple times before, but never lost his cool like this. Maybe it's because here there aren't any others around to diffuse the situation.

Then again, what situation is there? Could he actually like me and be having as much trouble controlling himself as I am? Possible. Maybe he's just so sexually starved that my being the only female around is driving him into needing to do something he doesn't want to do.

Also possible.

Yet, I've never actually seen him around another girl outside of the mews,at least not on a personal level. He flirts a bit at work, but as the young owner of a mostly female-patroned cafe, that can be no surprise. Even if he had someone he'd probably still flirt a little; it's just good for the business. Especially with him being a tall, blue eyed, blonde headed dreamboat...

Did I really just call him a dream boat? I'm seriously losing it...

Smacking my cheeks, I stood up from where I'd been reclining on the couch. It was dinner time, and seeing as Ryou hadn't wandered past me to the kitchen yet, I figured I might as well start it myself. It's fun cooking occasionally anyway.

Attached to the kitchen was a door to the greenhouse garden. In it grew several different vegetables, and multiple kinds of beans and fruits. There was even a small section devoted to herbs. Mom taught me how to differentiate between the different plants when I was small, so it was easy to find the oregano and rosemary, and a few peppermint leaves. I also picked some potatoes, broccoli, cauliflower, and a couple of yellow squash, thinking some steamed vegetables sounded pretty good. I heard a ding sound near the door, and hurried out. Ryou had explained to me before that it had a timed water system, and if the bell sounded it was giving a minute warning before turning on. I might like hot bubble baths, but being sprayed with cold water doesn't sound like my cup of tea!

Once inside I started pulling the veggies out of the apron I'd turned my shirt into. The potatoes got it a little dirty, so before I began dinner, I decided to go ahead and change my shirt. If Ryou was in the bedroom, I could see if there was anything special he wanted to eat too.

He wasn't in the room. Sighing, I pulled the soiled garment off and decided to ditch the bra too. I never really was a fan of the things. I pulled a loose t-shirt on and tied the front so that it rested just over my hips. Breezy, casual, and comfy, with just a hint of sexy, too. Smiling, I hoped Ryou might like it.

I slipped back into the kitchen and found Ryou washing the vegetables. "Going to help me?" I asked, stepping up beside him. He turned the nozzle to me, and I washed my hands before handing it back to him.

"I hadn't known you were going to until I found these. Do you mind?"

That was strange for him to ask. "Not at all. I was going to steam those but hadn't decided on a meat yet. Any requests?"

"There was a small ham in the back of the freezer. Maybe we could have that?"

I smiled. "Sounds good. We can have the leftover with breakfast tomorrow."

He nodded, and working in companionable silence we set the meal to cooking. The ham would need to defrost in the oven for a bit before we could fry it on the stove. The steamer was going to take a while anyway.

We left the kitchen, but instead of heading off to the computer again, Ryou surprised me. He offered to show me the rest of the house. Apparently there was more to this little apartment than I had thought.

I followed him to the bedroom, and inside the closet it turned out was another door. I hadn't gone in there because the dresser with our clothes in it was in the bedroom. The other door led to a staircase. It was narrow, going around in a tight circle as it went up. On the upper floor I was surprised to find another door, this one with a keypad instead of a handle.

"This was Dad's private sanctuary. When I found out the maid was going to be put in here I had this keypad installed. I didn't want anyone outside the family able to come up here."

Was I as important as family then, if he was bringing me up here? I didn't voice my thoughts, instead I stared in wonder as the door opened to reveal a huge library, with shelves lined ceiling to floor.

"This is amazing Ryou! I've only seen this many books before in a library, or book store. Did he read all of these?"

He nodded. I've read most of them myself, and added a few of my own. That section over there, with the little loveseat he had put in here for my mother. She liked reading more than just science and archaeology texts; she was very fond of romantic mysteries. She also had several cook books and gardening ones, that's why we have the green house. After she planted the basics, Dad came up with ways to preserve the plants, and to help them grow quickly."

"That explains how the green house seems so well stocked. I would think that it would have withered away by now from neglect."

Ryou shook his head, smiling sadly. "Mom was very popular with the people in this town. She was always giving away vegetables to neighbors and throwing small gatherings. After the accident, some of her old friends asked if they could volunteer to keep her garden going. They will take over again once it becomes known that the maid who was supposed to be in here is out. That might be one of our only ways of getting out of here before the others come back from the Bahamas."

"I thought you said no one else besides Keiichiro would know about the little apartment?"

"Well, yes and no. Her friends know there is an entrance to the outside of the greenhouse, but it's locked from the outside. They knew the maid would be here to keep an eye on everything and that they wouldn't be needed until she was released. They probably didn't know it had the second door into the apartment. Both doors are practically invisible inside the room unless they are open. They've always tended it from the outside door."

I shook my head. "There are so many possible ways out, yet every last one of them has a hundred reasons why they wouldn't work. I guess we might as well give up the idea of getting out of here soon, huh?"

"It looks that way. It's not all bad, though, is it?" his eyes seemed to be asking another question within the apparent, the way they bored into mine. It was like he was asking if it wasn't all that bad being with him...

Before I could answer the smoke detectors started going off.

Ryou's POV

"It's not all bad though is it?" Being stuck with me? I didn't voice the last part, but I was sure she could tell what it was I was asking. She was smiling though, and before my heart could skip a beat in anticipation it nearly stopped. The smoke alarms were going off.

I turned and ran to the stairwell, riding the banister down. Ichigo was close behind me, when I reached the kitchen it was luckily not as bad as I was fearing. The kitchen wasn't on fire, yet, but we had forgotten to put water in the steamer and it was smoking. I unplugged it and removed the lid. Ichigo had already grabbed the sink hose and was ready to spray into the smoking veggies.

When that was taken care of, I went to the main detector, and flicked the alarm off. The silence was immediately gratifying.

"So much for steamed anything, I guess," she joked. I nodded, and when it had cooled down enough I dumped the veggies out and took the steamer, placing it in a corner of the living room where it would be out of the way. We couldn't burn that with the rest of the trash in the incinerator.

Ichigo had gone back out to the greenhouse, this time bringing in a few more potatoes and a small onion. "I think we'll fry the veggies instead." I couldn't help giving a small chuckle.

My question had remained unanswered, but by the way she smiled at me and laughed at the small talk we made I guessed her answer was no, it wasn't so bad with me.

Ichigo's POV

After the incident with the steamer it became my goal to find other ways to cook veggies. Frying in butter every day wouldn't be healthy, and it would deplete our supply of butter and oil very quickly. I spent the next week pouring over the books in the library upstairs. Any time I found something interesting I put a marker on the page, and talked to Ryou about it. We started cooking together more often, trying the recipes we found. We celebrated the victories, and burned the mistakes.

In the living room was an electric fire. It wasn't exactly cold, but it was relaxing to sit in front of it and watch the colorful flames lick at the brick walls. After playing with the wiring some had Ryou managed to get the thing working again, as it had been shut off for the long period of disuse. It wouldn't have been needed for the maid. Ryou had made sure it was set very low, too, so that it didn't emit too much heat. We enjoyed watching the different colors, and he showed me how throwing a few different powders into the flames could change the colors.

We started bringing books down there after dinner, and read together. I'd grown fond of one of his mother's series, and would become absorbed in the world of Anna and her mysterious strangers. Ryou would be poring over different animal documents, trying to find other links in the DNA. Whenever I asked him about it, he told me he was still hoping to find other ways to help the environment, without putting us girls at risk. I think he was also still trying to find something that would be compatible with his own genes too, so that he could at least join us if nothing else.

Two weeks went by in this manner. My cooking skills increased dramatically, and I started to learn more about my boss than I had ever wondered about.

He had routine habits. He'd rise at dawn and open all the curtains in the house, letting the sunrise brighten the house. Next he'd head to the shower, and he always emerged without a shirt on. I teased him about it the first few days, asking if he was showing off. He'd wink and tell me his body was worth showing off. I never said out loud how much I agreed with him.

The next thing he'd do would be to check the computer for signals. There never were any, but he tried anyway. After that if I hadn't started breakfast, he would, and we'd have either pancakes or onigiri. I'd usually take my shower then, while he tried the computers again. Come lunch time we'd make lunch out of the previous dinner's leftovers, and then sit down to either our books or a board game. He was great at Clue, but didn't have much luck when it came to Yahtzee! and poker would go either way. Dinner time we worked together again to try out the new recipes before going back to books, or talking about this, that, and everything.

Ryou told me more about the fire that had killed his parents. He told me about his childhood after that, and how it went from games to business deals, with Keiichiro acting as guardian and helping him along the way. I learned it had been Keiichiro who had originally proposed the bakery as their cover business. He had always been fond of confectionary treats, and thought it would be beneficial to them both. Neither had ever thought of going their own way; their friendship was close enough as if Ryou really was Keiichiro's little brother and they wanted to keep that connection.

In exchange I told him about my own childhood, and the activities I used to do. I told him about my early cooking attempts, and how my family never let me forget them. He nearly spewed his tea out of his nose when I told him about the cinnamon in the green beans experiment, with bacon bits.

"Well, they all tasted good, so I thought they'd taste good together," I defended, "to the six year old mind it makes sense."

"I'm sure it did. Bet your parents didn't agree."

"No, I think they started watching me in the kitchen after that one. Mom taught me how to distinguish herbs though, so that helped, and she taught me what kind of things they were best in. The thing I could never get right was how long to cook anything though, and typically everything would have a good flavor, you'd just have to find it under the burnt shell."

"Note to self, never leave you alone in the kitchen. We might lose more than the steamer!"

I poked him teasingly. "Well, you were the one who put the vegetables in! When I set the timer I assumed the water was already in it."

"Oh well, you live and you learn." He yawned. I'm going to stretch out for a little bit. Wake me in an hour, ok?"

I nodded. "Ok."

A little cat nap sounded good to me, too, but I didn't say so. Instead I decided to start one of the puzzles I'd found with the board games.

There were several to choose from, some were landscapes, others were animals. The one I went with was five hundred pieces, and was the picture of a dragon.

I'd finished about half of it when the first crack of thunder was heard. I'd been so engrossed in the puzzle I hadn't even noticed the sky darkening. I'd thought it was just getting dark because it was starting to turn into night. Shuddering slightly, I turned back to the puzzle. I'd put a couple more pieces together before the next crack sounded. I waited, hoping those couple would be all for the thunder, but with the next strike new it would be a long storm. I hate thunder. It's always been unnerving for me, but ever since I had fused with the Irimote wild cat it had really started to get under my skin. Guess cats don't like storms.

Standing up, I decided it was time to get Ryou up. I didn't want to face the storm by myself.

Ryou's POV

My dream had been amazing. Amazing, and aggravating. It was great because I was making love to Ichigo, but irritating because it also left me waking up with very tight pants. I wouldn't have even woken up had it not been for the thunder. The first boom woke me up with a start, and I cursed at the interruption. It had just been getting good in the dream...

Sighing, I decided I better take a shower, to cool down my new hard on. Since the bathroom adjoined the bedroom, I decided to go ahead and strip down in here, to ease some of the pressure I was feeling. I had just pulled my pants down when she walked in the room.

"Ryou, time to get u-" she cut herself short, noticing my very obvious protrusion.

Instead of screaming like she would have as a child, she stared, before I managed to pull my pants back up.

"Knocking next time, would be nice," I said through gritted teeth, my cheeks very obviously red in the darkening room. There are worse things to have happen than have the literal girl of your dreams walk in on you with a woody.

Right now, I couldn't think of any.

She still hadn't said anything, and I noticed the slight flush on her own face. The next thunder boom woke her out of her reverie, and I noticed her shiver after it quieted again. She shook her head slightly, clenching her eyes shut. When she opened them, she grew a little bit braver, or tried to appear that way at least.

She cleared her throat. "Well, I'd meant to wake you up, but it seems you're up in multiple ways. I think I'll be going now."

She turned to go, but another crack of thunder stopped her. I watched her shudder again, trying to be brave.

Sighing, I closed the distance between us and pulled her into my arms. I knew she could feel my very obvious affliction, but didn't care right now. As much as she was trying to hide it, she was scared of this storm, and I meant to help calm her.

"You'll have to ignore my body, but right now I think you need the company more than you care for the embarrassment."

She started to protest, but another crack silenced her. Instead, she nodded.

"I- I think you're right. What were you about to do?"

"Take a cold shower."

"Oh, I should go then..." she acted like she was going to try to step away, but I held on tighter.

I rested my cheek on her head. "You can come in there with me. We can take another bath together, if you'd like. I won't try what I did before."

Her voice was very soft in answer, but hearing her agree, I took her hand and led her into the bathroom, grabbing a couple extra towels on the way.

I let Ichigo fill the tub while I hopped into the shower, waiting until the curtain was shut before pulling my pants off. Turning the water on cold I was able to help shrink my protrusion, although my mind kept trying to think of reasons to keep it up, all of them waiting for me in the bath tub.

With as much control as I could muster over myself, I wrapped the towel around my waist and stepped out of the shower. I stepped into the almost full tub, sitting down where I had the other night. Shyly, Ichigo sat on the edge of the tub, turning away from me to lift her legs over the edge. She stood for a moment, before slowly sitting down, with my hands supporting her. When she was down, she settled against me as she had that other night, and this time we just stayed like that for a while, enjoying the other's closeness. Ichigo didn't shudder at the thunder in there with me, and for once my lust seemed under control. I was content to just hold her, even though it still felt like she wasn't entirely comfortable with something.

Finally, I just asked her.

"Ichigo, you've been quiet the entire time we've been in here. You didn't protest to the suggestion, and you didn't run screaming when you saw my previous affliction. What's on your mind?" I rested my chin on her shoulder, nestling her a little bit closer to me.

She sighed. "Well, mostly you. I can't make you out."

"How do you mean?"

"One minute you're getting close to me like this, the next you're avoiding me. I don't know what to make of it."

She would be thinking of that. I decided the truth would be the best response. "It's not exactly easy for me to purposely put the moves on another guy's girl. It's not like I had been your blue knight. I'm encroaching on Masaya's territory, but I can't exactly help myself."

The last thing I expected her to do was laugh hysterically. I sat back, kind of hurt. That wasn't the reaction I'd expected.

"You, you mean..." she started, still giggling, "this entire time you thought I was still with Masaya?"

"Well, yeah..." I said, still taken aback, "you've never said otherwise."

She shook her head. "We broke up years ago. He doesn't plan to come back to Japan. He's staying in England. He asked if I wanted to join him, but I don't want to leave Japan. My visit to England was enough. I don't want to become a local there."

That was news... "So why didn't you ever tell anybody?"

She turned back to look at me. "What do you mean? Everyone knows. I went to Mint's house right after I got off the phone with him that day, and she said she'd pass the word along. I thought you knew?"

I shook my head. "This is the first I've heard about it. It does make me wonder though..."

"Wonder what?"

"What do you feel for me?"

Ok, that's enough for this chapter. Don't worry, I'm not finished writing for tonight just yet. Hopefully I will get more up very quickly. Please let me know what you think!


	5. Getting Active

Back again, aren't you guys lucky? Seriously. It took three years to get the last chapter up, I'm not purposelessly making you wait, I just never know when I can write anymore…

Without further delay, on to the story!

Disclaimer: TMM is not mine, but I do like to dream it is.

Ichigo's POV

"What do you feel for me?"

Well now, that is perfectly blunt and to the point… I wasn't entirely sure just what I should say in response. I had feelings for Ryou. How deep, I was still discovering. How deep his own were for me, I've no idea. I know physically, at least, he desires me, but I don't want to just jump in the sack with him because I like him. This is as close as we really needed to get for now… isn't it?

I turned around a little more in his arms so that I could fully look him in the eyes, deciding it would be best to just answer him as honestly as I could.

"I'm not entirely sure. I know I like you, and have some kind of feelings for you, but I don't know how deep they are. I don't want to say I love you because I thought I loved Masaya, but I wasn't willing to sacrifice everything for him. When you touch me, I feel butterflies in my stomach, and sensations in other areas that I've never felt before."

His eyes held a relieved look to them, but keeping my face as blank as I could, I tried to match his stare.

"I can go with that. Ichigo… I want to prove how much I care for you." He lifted a hand to my face, gently caressing my cheek.

I leaned into the touch, but kept my eyes focused. "I'm not ready for sex."

He chuckled. "Not sex, not yet. I want you to love me first. You'll just have to ignore my body, it has other ideas."

So I had noticed. He was slowly getting hard against my hip again…

"For now, I'm perfectly content just holding you." he pulled me close to him again, and I settled back against him easily.

The thunder was no longer scaring me. Instead I listened to the steady thumping of his heart and wondered if this could really be ok.

For now, I didn't want to think about it. I just wanted to listen to that heart beat and feel safe.

After we'd dressed again, we made a simple dinner, and went to our normal reading positions. We'd only been sitting there for maybe five minutes when I realized that Ryou had probably read about as much as I had. Seeing as that was the first line a dozen times over, I put my book down.

"This isn't working. We need to do something."

"Such as?"

"I don't know, anything! We've sat and read, cooked, played board games, there has to be something a little more interactive that we could be doing. We're going to get used to being lazy if we don't start doing something." We also might focus on our thoughts more than we need to right now, too.

I recognized that smirk. "Afraid of looking unattractive for me already?"

Grinning back, I hopped up. "Nope. I'm afraid you'll start pudging out on me. As a superhero, I'm already more fit than you'll ever be."

"Oh is that so," he stood up. "Maybe you'd like to put a wager on that statement?"

"What are you proposing?"

"Winner decides."

"And the activity?"

He grinned. "Catching the kitty, of course." He lunged, but I jumped out of the way, giving a small eep as I went. I turned and high tailed it to the bedroom, shutting the door to slow him down, I opened the closet door and hid behind it, hoping he'd think I went upstairs. He took the bait.

As he was scrambling up the stairs I snuck back out of the room and went through the kitchen to the green house. There weren't many good hiding places in there. I was about to try the house when I saw his head pop up in the door frame. He was having fun with this chase.

"You're running out of places to hide, Ichigo. You can't get by me now."

I stuck my tongue out at him, tauntingly. "Oh, yeah?"

He darted around the corner, but I jumped over him, using his shoulder as a springboard.

I pretended to prance about. "I think Kitty is winning this match. Concede defeat?"

"Never." He came back through the door, but I just sprang out of the way. I headed back for the closet, this time going up the stairs. The library had very tall ceilings, and the book shelves were wide enough for me to stand on top of them easily. I stretched out lazily on top of them as Ryou bounded into the room.

"Looks like I'm winning. You can't get up here with me. Admit it. I'm in better shape than you are."

Instead he ran straight at the book shelf next to me, and jumped up, using the middle shelf to propel himself up. He had me cornered, since I had laid down to gloat. My mistake.

He leaned over me. "Say again?"

I frowned. "I forgot about your cat genes."

"I didn't. I believe I win this chase."

Sighing, I nodded, and sat up. Lightly I jumped to the ground, and waited for Ryou to land beside me. "So what reward did you want?"

He smirked, coming up next to me. "This."

For the first time his lips met mine, in a soft caress. It wasn't like the times he'd kissed me as alto. My surprise was apparent in stiffening when our lips first met, but very quickly I had relaxed against him and began enjoying this new sensation as my eyes fluttered shut.

It wasn't like kissing Masaya. That had always been nice, but those kisses couldn't even hold a candle to this. Ever so softly Ryou had molded my mouth with his, before softly asking entrance with his tongue. I obliged and a new sensation appeared when our organs began to taste each other, searching the unknown caverns and learning more about the other than previously even wondered. I could faintly taste the lemon from his last cup of tea, and yearned to find more. My arms slipped around his neck and I could feel his own encircling me, pulling me as close as he could. A quick breath and we were joining again, each searching the other more forcefully, allowing the gentleness that had begun this dance to subside into relentless passion, allowing no room for innocent questioning.

When at last we parted, our eyes opened a fraction, staring deep within the other's depth. They didn't remain open long, for soon we became snared in the same trap again, and we didn't break apart until the world was spinning before my eyes, and I was falling into his embrace.

Ryou's POV

The moment I claimed her lips as my prize, I felt the spark. It was intense, everything I had imagined it to be. I could feel nothing else but the woman in my arms. Her body pulled flush against mine and our lips investigating the other, tongues probing, searching for openings, and accepting no resistance left me ensnared by my own trap I had laid.

One kiss, more than I could hope for, but so little of what I yearned for, I knew one kiss could not stay at one. One kiss would lead to more. I should never have allowed myself to get this close to her, for now that I've tasted her I want more. I want to feel everything about her, and to bring us as close together as it is possible for two people to become.

When the kiss ended, and we looked deep within each other's misted eyes, I knew the battle for me was already lost. Our lips met again, and it wasn't until she sagged in my arms that I noticed anything was wrong.

Frantic, I tried calling her name, but she didn't respond. Picking her up gently I carried her to the couch, and checked her. She was breathing, and her forehead wasn't feverish. For the life of me I didn't know what was wrong. I just called her name over and over again, squeezing her hand and hoping she'd respond.

When at last she stirred, relief flooded over me, leaving my nerves exhausted. I kissed her forehead over and over again.

I asked her multiple times if she was all right, but she always said yes, she felt fine, and didn't really understand what had happened. I just rested my forehead against hers, thankful she had woken up.

We were both tired after our chase and the proceeding passion that we opted to go to bed early that night. It was almost torture to leave a chaste kiss on her lips before leaving her in the bedroom to go to the couch.

Tonight, if we were to get closer, I wouldn't have enough control. Her kiss undid me, and I'm left starving for more.

Well that's it for this chapter. Yes, its shorter than the last; mine usually aren't as long as that one. Wish they all could be, but I like having a good stopping point and not drawing it out further. Typically, if I'm still in the writing mood like I am now, it means I'll be working on the next chapter already. It does have a trade-off.

Anyway, please tell me what you think!


	6. Questions

Back again!

By the way, I don't think I ever said their ages. Typically I'll make them adults or nearly adults. Leaving them as kids and having naughty scenes seems pretty raunchy to me, so figure at Ichigo (and even though their not really in this fic), Mint and Lettuce at 22, Pudding is going to be 16, Zakuro 28, Keiichiro 33, Ryou 26. All are old enough to be out on their own, still working at the café because they like it, and it gives evidence for some of the things I've put into the fic's storyline, like Keiichiro's being Ryou's guardian.

Disclaimer: No, TMM will never be mine, but maybe with luck it can still rhyme. Lol.

88

My back was sore when I woke up in the morning. The couch wasn't exactly the ideal place to sleep for an extended period of time. Seeing as our daily check had hit two months, it has been more than long enough to become bothersome. I won't ask Ichigo if I could switch with her, or better yet join her; that would be going against the gentlemen's code of honor.

We have been stuck here for two months now. The others aren't due back for one more, so rescue is still far away. It's not that I don't enjoy the solitary company of the woman of my dreams, but for someone trying desperately to take things slow with her, its torture on the body. Cold showers have become the frequent norm. We still take the occasional bath together, but with towels on. Apart from that first time I have never touched her inappropriately. I've yearned to, but I refuse to allow myself.

We kiss frequently, and have taken to cuddling some as well. I found an old TV in my father's sanctuary, and after playing with the wiring some, managed to get it to work again. There weren't many channels this far out, especially since I can't get out to the satellite to clear it off, but we get a couple. One of them shows several of the old movies, based off of books from old authors. Ichigo has been very fond of the Jane Austin ones, having found out that my mother had everything she had ever written. Pride and Prejudice is her favorite.

The best part of being trapped here with her is how much we have gotten to know each other. We know most of each other's consumable likes and dislikes, and have gone out of our way to try to make sure the other is surprised on the occasion. Our supply of meat ran out at the beginning of the last month. Luckily Dad had genetically modified the plants in the garden, or we would have begun to starve. As it is, only eating vegetables isn't exactly filling. We've both lost a little bit of weight, but not much. Once we can get out of here, we should be all right again.

What worries me the most is Ichigo. She has had several fainting spells since that first one. I don't dare leave her alone in the kitchen, after the second one. I had come into the kitchen from taking a shower to find her sprawled out on the ground, her arm bleeding where the knife had cut her. It looked like she had been slicing vegetables when she passed out, and with the knife still in her hand it fell to the ground with her, landing on her arm. It wasn't a bad cut, luckily, but still frightening none the less. We have a first aid kit, but for serious injuries like burns or if she had needed stitches, then we would have been in trouble.

It has also struck me as odd that Keiichiro hadn't managed to get someone out to us yet. Unless he really didn't know about this room, I would have thought that once we hadn't shown up, he would have found some way to get someone out to us.

But what then? Once we are out, will Ichigo want to spend some time away from me? Could she be getting tired of me after being cooped up for so long? I want to ask her about her plans for when we do get out, but I'm almost afraid to. Which is ridiculous; why should I be scared to talk to her about anything?

88

Ichigo's POV

88

Once again I was up with the sun rise. More like I was still awake when it rose. I haven't slept well for almost two weeks now. I keep tossing and turning and can't seem to get comfortable. The bed seems too big now, and it's almost scary. I wish I could ask Ryou to come and sleep with me, but I'm not sure what he'd make of such a forward request. I'm still not ready to do everything with him yet; the timing just doesn't feel right. I know I want to get closer to him, but it scares me. I don't know if I'm brave enough to try anything myself. What if it turns out he only wants me because we're stuck here together? What if he can't wait to be by himself again when we are rescued?

I want to talk to him about what the future will hold. Will we just go back to our normal lives, and go back to being just friends, being employee and boss? I don't want to lose our connection, but I'm scared to find out it's only an effect of being trapped together.

For all I know, I'll be homeless when we get out of here anyway. I'm only paid up until the end of next month on my apartment, and if Keiichiro doesn't know about this room, then we might be stuck out here past the date when we would have arrived home anyway.

Deciding it was pointless sitting here thinking by myself, I got out of bed. I wandered to the door, opening it a crack to peek out at Ryou. Usually he's already up about now anyway.

I was rewarded with a view of him sitting on the couch, stretching his arms over his head. He was shirtless, and the sight made me blush a little bit. I'd seen him shirtless many times. I'd bathed with him, seen his pants down, so it's not like seeing his naked chest should really shock me anymore, but it does cause the butterflies in my stomach to act up again.

I've wished we could be more physical. We kiss constantly, and I love going up to him to cuddle. I'd never have guessed this stoic man would enjoy having someone hang all over him constantly. I guess he's not so emotionless after all. The hardest part of trying to get closer to him, is that he really doesn't show much emotion. I know he feels it; every once in a while his guard will go down just a little bit. I've seen it down more during this little adventure than in the nine years I've known him.

Coming out of my reverie, I realized Ryou wasn't on the couch anymore. Sighing I was about to turn back into the room when the door opened wider and he appeared behind me.

"See something you like?"

I love that smirk of his, when he catches me looking. I grinned back. "Making sure the view was still worth sneaking."

"Oh, is that why you were staring for five minutes?" he leaned down and gave me a small peck on the forehead. "All you need to do is come join me, I'll give you a better one." He was headed towards the bathroom.

"Perv."

"Only for you, Ichigo, only for you…" he shut the door behind him, while I blushed a little deeper.

Something in me was stirring. Maybe this was that chance to get closer that I had wanted? Being daring I grabbed another towel and followed him in.

"Ichigo?" surprise filled his voice. He was still wearing his pants, but the water was on. He must have turned it on first to heat up.

"You said I just needed to join you and you'd give me a better view. So what am I missing?"

This wasn't what he'd been expecting, that much was obvious. Ryou, however, is never one to back down from a challenge. "So what do you propose we do? It's kind of creepy if you're planning on watching me take a shower. Not that I mind giving you a show, but…" his cheeks were flaming.

"I was thinking of joining you." He didn't expect that.

A worried frown crossed his face. I had been leaning against the counter, watching his reactions. Maybe this was going too far… I want to get closer, but I don't want to just fool around while we're trapped.

"Ichigo, are you sure? I don't want to push you into doing something you're not ready for. I was joking when I made that comment."

I shook my head. "I know you were, but I'm serious. It's just a shower. I didn't say let's have sex. It's still early for that."

Sighing he shook his head, and turned the water off. "I don't think you're as ready for that as you think you are, Ichigo."

He was turning me down? "I'm sorry, I thought you would like the idea." Disappoint ran through me. I had been asking to do something I wasn't really ready for, but at the same time, I didn't want him to turn me away either. How am I supposed to get braver if he doesn't want to? I turned to the door, preparing to open it.

"Ichigo, wait, don't go…" Ryou had caught my arm. Softly he pulled me around to face him. He leaned down some, to where our eyes were level. "Don't get me wrong, I'd love to take a shower with you, but the temptation to push you up against the wall and take you is more than I think I can handle just yet. Maybe after we have made love I can take an innocent shower with you, but until then I think we should wait."

"Wait… maybe you're right. Maybe we should, but… no you're right. I'm being stupid." I opened the door and pulled out of his grasp. I didn't turn around as I went up the stairs to the library, even though I knew he was staring after me.

I feel so foolish. Wasn't I just telling myself before that that I'm not ready to do anything? Why did I get that sudden urge to be so stupid? I guess I don't have to worry about being forgotten once we get out of here. It looks like I already have been.

Maybe he was just saying those things to be kind… maybe he was just kissing me to make me feel special, to give me hope while we're trapped… that's like him, he used to do small things like that for all of the mews. I'm so stupid to think I actually mean something to him.

So stupid…

I didn't feel the crash.

88

I know this is kinda short too, but it was a good ending point. Like I said, I'm fond of those. I'm working on the next chapter already anyway, so don't worry about waiting too long, hopefully. Please tell me what you think!


	7. Escape at last?

Thank you so much everybody for your continued support! I was scared that after so long of a wait for an update that y'all might have given up on me. I am so glad to see that that has not been the case! In a quick overview answer to some of my reviews, if my writing has improved, you can probably thank four years' worth of college level English courses (typically two or three every semester because I'm nuts. If you haven't hit college yet, don't be suicidal. One a semester is usually enough! Unless that's your degree…) are probably the main cause for it. After writing five page essays two or three times a week, and a few creative writing courses, yeah, I think anyone's would probably get a little bit better. One of my assignments was to bring in a fanfic before, too, and I would have used my TMM "To Kiss or Not to Kiss" but I didn't think many in my class would know Tokyo Mew Mew. Instead I used one of my Harry Potter fics. It t'was amazing!

Also, as for why Ichigo keeps fainting, well, you're just going to have to keep reading to find out now, aren't you? ;P

Disclaimer: Alas, TMM shall never be mine, but In my heart I know who Ichigo _should _have loved…

88

Ryou's POV

88

She left the bathroom, pushing herself out of my grasp. I didn't try following; there was nothing I could say. Instead I watched as she went to the closet, probably heading for the stairs to go to the library. I watched just a few seconds longer after she disappeared from sight before turning to go back into the bathroom. No sooner had I shut the door than I heard a loud thunk.

Quickly, I pulled the door open again, running to the closet. Ichigo was in a heap at the bottom of the stairs, out cold. Her left arm was caught on the railing, keeping her suspended just over the ground.

I screamed her name as I rushed to her side. She didn't budge. Gently I pulled her off the stairs, being especially careful of her arm. She wasn't bleeding anywhere that I could tell, but I hadn't looked closely, either. I carried her over to the bed, setting her down as softly as I could.

There weren't any gashes on her skin, and her head seemed to be ok. There were large bruises forming on her limbs. I lifted her shirt up partially, to check her ribs. None seemed to be broken, but a large bruise was forming on her side. Her left arm was definitely broken.

I went back to her head; checking over and over again for signs that she might have hit it, but it looked like she had been lucky and her body had taken the blows.

In the bathroom I found the first aid kit. It wouldn't have everything I needed, but hopefully it would have something to set her arm.

This was all my fault. If I hadn't turned her away she wouldn't have gone up the stairs. She may have still blacked out, but in the bathroom I could have caught her, kept her from getting so hurt.

Getting out of here couldn't wait any longer. If I had to smash every window in this house, we were getting out of here today.

88

Ichigo's POV

88

When I woke up, my arm hurt like none other. I remember going up the stairs, but then nothing. I opened my eyes and looked down. My left arm was bandaged and in a sling, and I appeared to have been brought to the bed. Ryou was sitting by me, concern in his eyes. A small wave of relief flooded through them when I turned to him, but I could see that he was still worried.

"Ichigo, thank God. You scared the heck out of me." He was stroking the side of my face. Vaguely I noticed he was still wearing his sweats. He must not have showered yet. "Do you remember what happened?"

I nodded slightly, but quickly stopped as it set my head to swimming. Groaning, I put my left hand against my head, as I waited on the spinning to stop. I didn't dare try to sit up. "You turned me down, so I was going up the stairs to sit in the library. Next it was black, and then I woke up. That's all I remember."

His lips twitched in a tighter frown. "I think you passed out again."

"It seems like it. I think I need to get some sleep, maybe that's what's causing the black outs."

"Maybe. All I know is we are getting out of here, and we're getting out today."

"We've already tried everything we can, Ryou. We're trapped."

He shook his head. "I don't care that we've already tried everything. I need to get you to a hospital, and if I have to smash every window or blow this house up, I will. I'm getting you out of here, I promise." Softly, he laid his lips against mine, kissing me sweetly.

His hand was shaking against my cheek. When he pulled back, I saw the fear in his eyes. Maybe he does really care…

Lightly I covered his hand with my own, catching it as he made to pull away. I nuzzled against it, and squeezed it reassuringly. He smiled softly in response and gave me another quick kiss before standing up, leaving me alone to my thoughts.

88

Ryou's POV

88

She caught my hand in her small one, and kept me there for just a moment longer. Such a simple motion, an innocent nudge, but it encouraged me. I gave her another quick kiss, leaving her on the bed before I would remain glued to her side. I had a job to do now.

My first goal was the computer, like always. Dad had told me before that there was a way out of this little prison. I just needed to decipher the encryption he had left on his files. Before I had only been trying to establish a connection to anyone outside of this house. I hadn't tried to hack into my father's sealed studies.

Dad had always been a private person. To the outside world he was incredibly open and always available for a long conversation. If anyone actually studied his words, however, they would find that he never said anything about himself at all, except for the obvious facts. His projects were top secret until he finished them, except to his family and Keiichiro, who had been his assistant. I was still young enough that he didn't tell me about too many of the experiments or artifacts that he had dug up. I had never seen the ones that had caused him to be locked up in this apartment.

Keiichiro had, and he had been the one to actually find them, but Dad had taken the blame. I remember that much. Keiichiro hadn't wanted me to know about that, but I'd overheard my parents discussing it one day. I never asked him what he'd found.

88

_Flashback_

88

"_You don't have to do this…"_

"_You know as well as I do that it well be better if I do. Keiichiro is still young, and it was an accident he found it to begin with. If something happens, we need him. Think about Ryou."_

"_I am thinking about Ryou. He doesn't need his father locked up either! Wouldn't they take it easier on him? He's still a minor."_

"_Listen to what you are saying, darling. I'm going to be put under house arrest for two years. That's all. They would put Keiichiro in juvenile hall, and then send him to prison when he comes of age. He would be truly locked up and labeled a criminal. I will only be punished as a misdemeanor. We are too well respected in the archaeological community, but Keiichiro isn't."_

"_I'm just so worried… what will happen to us? Will they take Ryou and me away until you're allowed out again?"_

"_No. It's been arranged. We will all stay here together. I have been given permission to make modifications to this house so that we can sustain ourselves. They will have a delivery service bring us the food we can't grow ourselves. Think about it as an extended vacation, my sweet, and Ryou will be able to leave the house. I'll build a tunnel in the green house, and he'll be able to play outside like any normal kid. It will be fun for him, you'll see. We will be fine."_

"_I hope you are right, my love, I hope you are right…"_

88

_End Flashback_

88

The tunnel! I had forgotten all about it. I left the computer and went to the green house. If I remember right, it's beneath the counter under the spices…

Sure enough, I found the trap door. It was locked. I'd need to smash the lock off to get us out of here.

Inside the green house was a small shed, with a few gardening tools. The shovel broke after the first couple of hits. The pruning shears barely made a dent in the rusted chain. Sighing, I stood. Maybe Ichigo will have an idea.

She was asleep when I returned to the bedroom, but stirred when I sat upon the bed beside her. She smiled softly at me.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore."

I nodded, hurting to look at her in this condition. "I'm sorry Ichigo… this is all my fau-" she cut me off, putting a finger on my lips.

"This is not your fault. Don't even say that. It was an accident, that's all."

"If I hadn't turned you down,"

"-I would have tried to do something I don't think I'm ready for. But I don't think you came in here just to apologize. I know you Ryou. Did you find something?"

I nodded. "I remembered about the tunnel my dad had made for me, so that I could still come and go as I pleased. Problem is it's locked, and I've broken all my tools trying to break it."

Her ears perked up. "A tunnel? Can you show me?"

"I'm not sure if you should try moving yet."

She was already starting to sit up. "Don't be silly. I used to get hurt worse than this fighting the aliens."

So she says, yet the moment she tried standing on her own it was my catching her that kept her from hitting the floor again. "Don't be stubborn. If you're that determined to go then I'll carry you." I picked her up easily, but remembering the first day we met, I couldn't help teasing her again. "You're still heavier than you look, you know that right?"

She smiled. "I think I've been told a time or two. If I remember right it's my turn to call you a 'jerk,' am I right?"

"If you want."

"Ok. Jerk."

I smirked. "At your service."

88

Ichigo's POV

88

Ryou carried me to the green house. On the floor were the scattered pieces of the tools he'd mentioned before.

"Ryou, steady me. I have an idea." He put me down gently, holding me around the middle to keep me upright.

It had been three years since I'd needed to become a Mew Mew. If I was lucky, the powers weren't completely gone yet, and I could try using my strawberry bell to break the lock.

I summoned the change to my center as I had done so many times before. The last time I'd tried, I'd nearly been unable to transform at all.

To our surprise, the transformation came quickly, nearly knocking the both of us off of our feet. I didn't waste any time. I used the bell to break the lock, but didn't change back.

"It looks like the Mews are needed again."

"So it seems. Let's get out of here."

Without further delay Ryou left me to lean against the counter as he pulled the trap door up. He stepped in first, then he helped me into the narrow tunnel. We had to crawl to get out of there, Ryou taking the lead but checking back on me constantly. I was able to crawl using my legs and right arm, though awkwardly. If it wasn't for the sling my left would have dragging the ground.

At the other end of the tunnel was another trap door, but it swung up as Ryou pushed against it.

We crawled out, and couldn't help but stare at what we saw.

"Umm, Ryou… why is the girl's car still here?"

88

Now hopefully that is a fitting cliffy…

Though I'm not entirely sure what I'm going to have be wrong, but I'll figure something out. This writing bug isn't going away, and I am so not complaining! Please tell me what you think!


End file.
